Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame It on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of season 2 and thirty-sixth episode of Glee. It aired on February 22, 2011. The episode was written by Ian Brennan and directed by Eric Stoltz. This is the only episode in which, Lauren Potter (Becky) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring." Plot Principal Figgins decides the student body needs to learn about the dangers of underage drinking, so he encourages Mr. Schue to have the Glee Club prepare a song about alcoholism. Puck finds out that Rachel's dads are away for the weekend, and he tries to convince Rachel to throw a drinking party at her house. Finn comes in and Rachel sings him her original song My Headband, Finn then tells her to get a better inspiration. In an attempt to get inspiration to write a good song for Regionals, Rachel throws a party for the glee club only. Puck convinces her to break into her dads' liquor cabinet, and the entire glee club gets drunk, with the exception of Finn and Kurt. When Rachel begins hanging all over Finn, Finn points out the different kinds of drunks at the party, including the weepy hysterical drunk (Santana), happy drunk (Tina and Mercedes), angry drunk (Lauren and Quinn), and stripper drunk (Brittany). Then he informs Rachel that she is the needy drunk. Rachel reacts by suggesting they all play a game of Spin the Bottle. During the game, she shares a passionate kiss with Blaine that makes him question his sexuality. After their kiss, Rachel and Blaine drunkenly perform the song Don't You Want Me on karaoke. Kurt takes Blaine, who is still very drunk, home and lets him sleep in his bed fully-clothed. Burt walks in and sees Blaine in Kurt's bed. A few days later, Kurt attempts to ask Burt for advice about Blaine and Rachel's kiss, but Burt is more concerned with the fact that Blaine was in his bed, behavior he feels to be inappropriate. Kurt hits back at his father by saying that if Finn invited a boy for a sleepover, Burt would not mind. Burt makes Kurt promise never to invite another boy overnight. Kurt asks his father to educate himself about gay intimacy in case Kurt ever needs to come to his father about sex. Meanwhile, the Glee Club members come to school with a very bad hangover and perform the song Blame It (On the Alcohol). Will is impressed with their realistic acting, but feels that their song glorifies drinking. He tells the kids to try and fi nd a song that shows the dangers of drinking, but the kids tell him that it's useless. Meanwhile, Will and Shannon indulge in a little fun of their own to reduce their stress and perform the song One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer at a cowboy bar. Once home, Will drinks more beer as he grades papers them all A+'s no matter what and drunk dials a phone number that he believes belongs to Emma. Rachel goes on a date with Blaine, making Kurt jealous and angry. Kurt confronts Blaine about dating a girl, as he believes he is gay, as Blaine has said he is, but Blaine replies that Kurt is lucky that he is so secure in his certainty about his sexuality. When Kurt reminds Blaine that Karofsky threatened to kill him, Blaine icily compares Kurt to Karofsky for questioning his right to explore the possibility of a different sexual orientation. At the assembly, New Directions perform Tik Tok but it all goes downhill when Brittany and Santana throw up from intoxication onto a horrified Rachel. After the performance, Sue gets on the school intercom and plays the message Will left her, not Emma. On the message Will expresses to Emma how he "loves the way she eats with plastic gloves." and "I rode a bull and was thinking of you." Embarrassed, Will realizes that it's hypocritcal to tell the kids not to drink when he drinks often himself. Later, Principal Figgins awards the club with coupons for half off frozen yogurt for their performance saying that he didn't know the kids in the glee club were also such good actors (he believed that Brittany, Rachel Berry, and Santana throwing up were special effects and that no one was really drunk), and their performance scared kids into not coming to school drunk for the first time in weeks. Will convinces the whole club to sign a pledge to not drink until after Nationals, but if they do he offers to drive them home from wherever they are. While waiting for Blaine, Rachel and Kurt make a bet about whether or not he will still be interested in kissing her sober. Rachel kisses sober Blaine, making him realize he is indeed gay. Instead of being heartbroken and depressed by this, she is quite joyful and tells Kurt that she is inspired to have had relationship with a man who turned out to be gay since it's "songwriting gold". Blaine also thanks Rachel for making him certain about his sexuality. Songs Background Music *'Like a G6' by Far East Movement ft.The Cataracs & Dev. Background music. Trivia *Brittany finally gets to sing a Ke$ha's song as she predicted back in Britney/Brittany. *When they shot Tik Tok, it was Heather Morris' birthday. *Heather got amazing praise for her dance with Tik Tok. *This is the fourth episode which has the same name of a song featured in it. (First was Home, the second was Dream On and the third was Silly Love Songs). Guest Stars Guest Cast * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Co-Stars * Ari Stidham as Darren * Tyler Vogt as Rick Denham Quotes Production Errors *When Rachel spins the bottle, it points to the opposite side of the circle even though Blaine is only two places away from her. *Right after Rachel asks Blaine out, Kurt picks up his cup and takes a drink but in the next shot, both cups are on the table again, and then when it shows Kurt again, his cup is still in his hand. *When Rachel asks Blaine out, he is wearing a red scarf while he is walking talking on the phone with her but when he sits on the table, there is no scarf around his neck. *The way to Rachel's Dads' Oscar room is shown to be through stairs which Artie couldn't have climbed down, but surprisingly Artie is already present in the room. Videos thumb|300px|left|Behind the scenes thumb|300px|right|Clip from Blame it on the Alcohol thumb|300px|right|GLEE_Wind Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes